


教えてデズモンさん

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, Bottle Fairies, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: English translation as well, ProtoCreed, Song Parody, what, why
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/bottle/opening.htm">the bottle fairy opening theme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	教えてデズモンさん

マンハッタン島のモンスター男  
かっこいい可愛いウイルスです

お勉強人間界  
なりたいよ  
すてき完ぺき彼氏

ブラック・ラック・ライト

ああ、教えてデズモンさん  
あれも、これも、もっと知りたい

ああ、してしてデズモンさん  
すごい秘密  
アサシンクリード全部！

 

* * *

 

The monster man of Manhattan Island  
Is a cool and cute virus

Studying the human world  
I want to be  
A lovely perfect boyfriend

Burakku-rakku-raito

Ah, teach me Desmond-san  
This and that, I want to know more

Ah, tell me, tell me, Desmond-san  
All the secrets of  
the Assassin's Creed!

 


End file.
